In its simplest form, a barcode is a machine readable data representational label. The barcode can be used to identify an item fast and reliable identification by scanning devices for inventory control or logistics. Traditional bar codes are one dimensional and black and white in color. However, the modern barcodes are no longer restricted to a single dimension, black and white in color design. Barcodes can now be designed in two dimensions with various colors. Modern barcodes can offer enhanced data storage capability, responsiveness, robustness, as well as reliability compared to the traditional one dimensional, black and white counterpart.
In the market, several different two dimensional barcode designs exist, including QR (Quick Response) code designed by Denso Wave, Data Matrix code designed by International Data Matrix, and HCCB (High Capacity Color Barcode) designed by Microsoft, as well as others. Due to the higher storage capacity, data stored in modern two dimensional barcodes can include more than simple product identification. The data stored in a modern two dimensional barcode can include contact information, an e-mail address, a calendar event, a GPS (global positioning system) location, a SMS (short message service) text message, a website hyperlink, wireless network connection information, and the like, in addition to the product information. Modern two dimensional barcodes have gained widespread popularity and are employed in a wide range of commercial applications beyond inventory control and logistics.
Modern two dimensional barcodes (especially QR codes) can be used in mobile advertising applications as tools to attract potential customers' attention. For example, companies can attract potential customers' attention by use of two dimensional barcodes that are printed in newspapers or magazines. A potential customer can see the two dimensional bar code, take the photo snapshot of the barcode using a smart phone or tablet application software and retrieve the information encoded in the two dimensional barcode (e.g., special discount coupons).
Modern two dimensional barcodes can be used as marketing tools due to rapid advances in mobile technology. Most existing smart phones and tablets are equipped with high processing power, large memory storage, high quality built-in cameras, as well as multi-tasking capability. Different types of barcode mobile application software are available for smart phones or tablets to decode data stored in barcodes in a fast, efficient and reliable manner. The prevalence of smart phones and tablets and availability of inexpensive mobile barcode scanner application software allows for widespread adoption of barcoding technology, without requiring a specialized, bulky and expensive barcode scanner.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding barcodes, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.